Brennenburg High
by haiitspocky13
Summary: "Welcome to Brennenburg Prep, where the only thing more prevalent than drama and hormones is stupidity." Mr. Chair, Piggeh, Stephano, and all of the rest of the Pewdiepie crew are in highschool! When romances and relationships start, so does the drama. Shy chairs, party-loving pigs, rude cheerleaders, sugar addicted statues and more! Rated M just in case. (Yaoi, air) AU
1. Prologue

_384_

_385_

_386_

_387_

Counting up the numbers on the plaques mounted on the walls, my forest green eyes flicked from the slip of paper in my left hand and to the spots in between the doorways. I chewed on my bottom lip nervously, hoping dearly that I had written down the correct room number and packed all of my things. Stopping in front of the door marked _388_, I cringed at the horribly loud music blasting from inside. I knocked on the door as loud as I could manage, still not sure that whoever was inside would be able to hear me.

"_Qui est-ce_?" Someone shouted over the blaring music, surprising me considering the volume.

"Uhm... I think this is my dorm." I managed to say, not exactly sure what had just been said.

I was sure that it hadn't been in English. Nervousness washed over me in heavy waves. The music began to quiet down to a near-inaudible tone and the door cracked open just enough for a pair of dark golden eyes to show.

"_Oui_?"

"Eh..." I laughed nervously, shuffling his feet. I remember a tiny bit of French, but I wasn't sure just how much of it was accurate. "_Parlez-vous anglais_?" I tried, my pronunciation presumably less that acceptable.

The pair of eyes blinked in confusion before their owner let out a slight snicker. The door closed abruptly, the sound of a chain falling before it re-opened; all the way this time. A tall, golden-complected teen stood in the doorway, leaning up against the wall. I felt immediately intimidated by the built young man, smiling nervously as I tried to maintain contact between the gold eyes and my own emerald ones. I wasn't surprised in the slightest by the teen's unusual appearance. Mother told me to be expecting this kind of thing from this unusual new school.

"_Je suis desole_. Yes, I speak English." The teen said with a slight smirk. "I haven't seen you around here... What's your name, kid?"

"Oh! Good, good. My name is Chaise. Chaise Chair." I greeted, holding out a hand for the gold one to shake.

The boy looked down, trying not to laugh. He bit his lip as he tried to contain himself, dropping it once he looked up at the note taped to the inside of the door.

"_Oh! Mon dieu_! You're my new room mate, aren't you?" He asked, shaking my hand. "_Je m'appelle est_ Stephano Chevalier."

"Nice to meet you, Stephano." I said with a smile.

"So you're the new kid, oui?" Stephano asked, gesturing for me to come inside.

"I suppose I am." I nodded, looking around at the fully furnished dorm.

The dorm was very nice in my opinion. With an almost slate gray color on the walls and dark hardwood flooring, I decided then that a little decoration would be in order. The furniture seemed pretty comfortable. A big red couch sat front and center in the middle of the living room in front of a sizeable television screen. Two black end tables and a black coffee table were arranged around the couch, two red beanbags on either end of the coffee table. There was a half-wall separating the kitchen from the living room so one could entertain, a small breakfast bar on the side.

"So... Did you skip a few grades or something?"

I turned back around, noticing that Stephano had rounded up one of my suitcases. I raised an eyebrow in confusion, watching as the other boy headed towards the staircase with it.

"Uh, no?"

"Well then how are you in... Wait, you're my age?" Stephano asked, starting another question before he finished the first.

"Yes, does this surprise you?" I replied, reaching the top of the landing.

Stephano cracked a smile. "Sorry, bro. You just look a lot younger... And you are rather short, no?"

I glared at the Frenchman. "I am at an average hight! Males continue growing until their early 20's so I still have plenty of growing to do, _thank you very much_."

Holding his hands up in front of his chest in an "Okay, I'm sorry." gesture, Stephano nodded. "Alright, whatever... Here's your room."

I followed him into the room he had been facing, noticing immediately that it had already been set up for me. All of my possessions were already here, set up in just the arrangement that I liked. I flopped down on my queen-sized bed, plucking a yellow sticky note stuck to my pillow.

_"Hello, dear! Did you make it in okay? Are you finding everything alright? The movers got here before you did, so we decided to put everything in for you. You're welcome! Oh! And your roomate was already there. He's so very kind. (And French too! Ooh la la!) He helped us move everything in, so be sure to thank him. I left some dinner in the refrigerator for you. Maybe you could offer him some too? Call me after you eat. Love you, sweetie!_  
_~Mom"_

I smiled, standing back up and looking towards the door. Stephano hadn't left yet.

"So... You uh- need help unpacking?"

"No, no. That won't be necessary. However... Are my uniforms here yet? They should be..."

"Oh, yeah... I'll go get 'em for you." Stephano muttered, turning and walking away.

I nodded, grabbing a suitcase and beginning my organizing process. I separated the pajamas, t-shirts, jeans, socks, and underclothing into five separate piles before putting them all into their respective drawers. I was in the middle of organizing each drawer by color when Stephano returned. He placed a huge stack of uniforms on my bed before heading back out.

"Wait, Stephano?"

"Ouai?" He answered, stopping and turning around.

"My mother left dinner. Would you care to join me? It would save you the trouble of cooking."

He nodded. "Ouai. Sounds good... Merci."

I watched him bound down the staircase for a moment before I stood up myself and followed after him. I headed strait for the kitchen, taking a container of lasagna out and putting it into the microwave. Stephano had turned music on again; albeit this time it was at a reasonable volume. He sat at the breakfast bar, watching me as I scooped some lasagna onto two plates. I handed one to him, coming to sit beside him at the bar. He nodded a thanks and starting eating.

I looked him over for just a minute, taking in all of the details that I had missed. His hair was messy and tousled and he looked like he had just rolled out of bed, but his clothes weren't wrinkled. He wore a plain gray t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans; a pair of gold DC brand sneakers on his feet. He had an athletic build and a kind face, yet those intense gold eyes. Lastly, I took notice of all of the leather cords and rubber band-name bracelets cluttering up his wrists.

"What?" He asked, notifying me that I had been staring.

"Oh! Sorry, sorry... It's nothing." I muttered, taking a bite of scalding-hot lasagna.

I made sure to blow on the next bite, watching him as he did the same. Now I was the one being studied. He looked me up and down just as I had to him, still holding his fork to his mouth. With a sigh, he put it down and swiveled his barstool so he was facing me.

"So... You look like the kind of guy who has about half a million rules to toss at me, so lemme tell you mine first. I'm a pretty damned reasonable and laid back guy, so there are only four. Keep up with 'em and don't fuck around with me, and we'll be set. Okay?"

I opened my mouth to object, but he stopped me.

"Hold on, now. I won't be long. So... Numero un: Let me play my music as loud as I goddamned please. Numero deux: Wake me up for no fucking reason, and I might go fucking mad. It bugs me to no end when someone pulls something like vacuuming or mowing a lawn or some shit while I'm trying to sleep. That's rude as hell."

I nodded.

"Numero trois: If you at any time decide to have some little girl... or guy up in your room, please give me a heads up so I can GTFO. I don't need that going on while I'm trying to study. I'd do the same for you. Lastly and most importantly is numero quatre." He went over to the sofa to grab something, then came back to sit next to me again. Holding out a long, sharp golden sword for me to see, he looked at me with a look of dead seriousness. "This is my sword. She is my most prized possession, and if anything happened to her I would go fucking berserk. Also, if you happen to injure yourself on her, I will not feel guilty or take responsibility. I'm warning you right now. Do not pick her up, do not move her, do not clean her- just don't touch her. Okay?"

I nodded. Like I would even think of going near such a dangerous instrument. He smiled, setting the sword down and taking another few forkfuls of pasta into his mouth.

"Great. Now... what are your ground rules?"

I smiled sweetly, getting up to get myself a glass of water. I opened a cabinet, yelping in surprise when I was attacked by several boxes falling and hitting me on the head at once. I stooped down, picking up and examining one of the boxes- a family sized box of Sour Patch Kids. Putting them away, I looked to Stephano. He blinked a few times, looking up at me with a blank expression.

"Oh yeah... So... I like Sour Patch Kids. Don't fucking judge me."

I gave him a look of disbelief. Going to get myself a glass from a cabinet (a cabinet NOT crammed with teeth-rotting candies), I sighed.

"Your rules are reasonable, and I don't think we will have any problems there. Except this: You will have to turn your music down to a reasonable volume by 9:00. 10:45 on weekends. I need sleep, and so do you."

"Fair enough." He sighed, propping his cheek up on his fist.

" I belive waking people without reason is rude, so I wouldn't. And no need to worry about... anyone in my room because... well-"

"You're a virgin." He finished for me nonchalantly, taking a drink of some Gatorade that he had left on the countertop.

"Well, yes. That. Not that I'm ashamed or anything!"

"Never said you should be."

I could feel my cheeks burning like fire. I wasn't lying. I'm truly not ashamed, but... I hate to talk about such nasty topics. And how would he know? Was it a lucky guess? He seemed to be not bothered by it, so I dismissed it.

"So, don't worry about your sword. I won't touch it."

"_Her!_" He corrected.

"Fine. I won't touch _her_. Now as for my own rules. Please try and keep the dorm decent. I dislike filth and clutter, but it isn't my job to keep the whole place clean. Okay?"

He nodded. "Believe it or not, I'm not a slob."

"I uh... never said that. Next... Feel free to borrow any of my books, but please do care for them. And then... Let me know ahead of time if you plan on having any parties. I need plenty of time to get my stuff and find a place to stay until it ends. Uhm... Take your shoes off before you come into the dorm. Aaaaannnd... we'll have a 50/50 share of chores. " I kept feeling more rules coming, but Stephano did seem like a pretty reasonable guy. Deciding that he didn't need a whole rule book to go by, I decided to cut them short. "That's about all I can think of for now. Okay?"

"Ouai... Well, thanks for dinner. You mom is an excellent cook." He stated, standing up and going to wash his plate.

"Oh, well... Thanks."

"So, what classes do you have?"

I reached into my shirt pocket and pulled out the neatly folded piece of paper. He took it, looking it over quickly.

"Okay... We have French, History, Chemistry, and lunch together. That's it..."

"Oh! Can you show me to first period then?" I asked him, sighing in relief on the inside.

"Ouai. First period is almost like a joke to me. I already know all of the languages offered in this school, so I basically just sit there and watch everyone learn what I learned as an infant. I can help you if you have any trouble."

It almost seemed like he was bragging, but I just guessed that French is his first language. Besides his accent, it's almost hard to tell.

"And you can sit with my friends and I at lunch if ya want. My friend Marzia'd probably love you."

"Oh, okay." I said cheerily, going to wash my plate too. "Sounds great. Thank you, Stephano."

"No problem." He said with a smile, heading back upstairs. "G'night."

"Pleasant dreams!" I called back, putting away the dishes.

Upon returning to my room, I laid out my outfit for tomorrow. Checking my phone, I noticed the missed call from my mother and called her back.

"Hello?"

"Hi, mom."

"Chaisey baby! Hi! Is everything okay?"

I rolled my eyes at the nickname she had called me since I was little. "Everything is fine. I'm all ready for school." I assured her, knowing that she had probably been panicking all day.

"Okay, great. So, are you nervous? Have you made friends with your roomate? Do you know where all your classrooms are? Do you need me to bring you anything? Did you enjoy dinner? Should I be worried?"

"A little. Yes. Yes. No. Yes. And no. I'm perfectly fine. I have everything under control."

I heard her sigh, and then sniffle a little. Oh no. Her breathing slowed into long, deep breaths.

"Well, I know I shouldn't be worried because you're a good boy and I know you'll make some great friends. And Alice is there, so you'll have her. You'll do great, but..." Her voice cracked, and I knew she was crying. "You're my little baby and I don't like you growing up!"

"Don't cry, mom. I'll visit every couple of weekends. You don't need to cry."

"You're right... Okay, you go get some sleep. I love you. So does your father."

"I love you both." I replied, laying down on my bed.

"Goodnight, sweetiepie. Sweet dreams and kisses!"

"Night, mom." I yawned, locking my phone.

I truly did worry about my mother. She's always been so overprotective of me, especially since my brother Red left for Brennenburg High and then off to college. She cried for days after he left, and now the nest is completely empty. I would visit her on Friday just so she could poke and prod me about how my first week was. That'd be best, as maybe it'd help calm her down a bit.

I stood up again, undressing and changing into a pair of green pajama pants and a white t-shirt. Turning out the lights, I grabbed a book from my shelf and propped myself up in the pillows. I began to read Flowers For Algernon before bed, trying to ease my worried mind before tomorrow morning.

_**A/N:**_

So here's the first chapter! Last call for an OC in, so make it fast. It has to be in by the time I post the next chapter, or no OC.

Sorry for the boring Prologue, but this kind of just sets everything up. It'll get better soon. I promise.

I apologize if any of the characters seem OOC at any point, but these are their high school years, so they won't be exact. (FYI, this is senior year. Mr. Chair looks normal though, so he's just been going to regular high school up until now.)

Anything else I forgot to mention? I'm sure I'll clear things up along the way. Bye for now!

~Pocky


	2. Day One

BOOP

I yawned, stretching out a bit and blinking the sleep out of my eyes. My phone had booped, so I picked it up and typed in my passcode.

"Good luck little bro. Don't be too big of a nerd, okay?"

I smiled. Red.

"No promises." I replied.

I nearly tripped down the stairs, trying to brush my hair out as I headed for the kitchen. An amazing smell was coming from the stove. Stephano was already there, preparing some bacon and eggs and what I think might be crepes.

"G'mornin" He yawned, fixing himself a plate. "Want some?"

I suppressed a laugh. He honestly looked like he had stayed up all night fighting bears. Stephano's hair was even messier than before; each strand seeming to jut out in its own direction. He yawned sleepily, and I answered.

"No, thank you."

I opened the fridge, getting out some milk and then some cereal and a bowl. I grabbed an orange on the way to the table and sat down.

"You're eating that?" He asked, turning off the stove eye.

I nodded, peeling the orange. "Yes. Why?"

He looked to his breakfast and back to mine. I laughed.

"I mostly eat a breakfast consisting of whole grain cereal and fruit." I explained, taking a bite of Cheerios.

"You're sure you don't want anything else?" He asked, gnawing on several bacon strips.

"Hm... no. I'm fine."

Stephano laughed. "You remind me of one of the shows on television of those silly hippie families with their soy meats and almond milk..."

I rolled my eyes.

"But I like ya." He shrugged.

I smiled. "You remind me of a sleep-deprived wildebeest... But I like ya."

He rolled his eyes at me, wrapping some breakfast foods into a thin burrito looking thing with a crepe. "Meh. Whatever. At least I eat like a human and not a rabbit."

"Do rabbits eat multi-grain cereals?" I asked, looking down at a spoonful of Cheerios.

"Idunno. What I do know is that we have about 15 minutes until our first class and you haven't even gotten dressed yet."

I blinked in confusion, looking back to him and realizing that despite his bed-head, he was in fact dressed in his uniform and ready. I nearly tripped over the first few stairs as I scrambled up, hearing him laugh as I rushed to get dressed. I put on a white button-down and gray vest with a pair of black uniform pants. I finished combing my hair out and brushed my teeth, then made sure to put all of my stuff together. By the time I was finished, I was nearly out of time. I rushed down the stairs to find Stephano waiting on me.

"Why haven't you left yet? You'll be late!"

He shrugged. "I told you I'd help you find the French classroom."

I smiled a thanks and nodded, shrugging on my backpack. We dashed out the door and he turned to me. "I know a shortcut."

* * *

He led me to the entrance of the school that was fortunately only about two minutes away from the dormitory. He was cutting through the hallways, slipping into several nooks and crannies to avoid the river of people. I followed behind, rushing into a room on the end of a long hallway just as the bell rang. He plopped down beside a blond kid with bright blue eyes at the back of the classroom and I nodded a thanks. He nodded back before turning his attention to the other boy.

"Chaise!" I heard someone whisper, tugging at my sleeve.

I turned and looked, letting a sigh of relief out when I saw her familiar face. The diamond statue I had grown up with pulled me down into a desk beside her, throwing her arms around me and nearly crushing the life out of me.

"You finally came to Brennenburg! God, how long has it been?"

"Too long." I replied, gingerly hugging back. "You haven't changed much... But you're a lot stronger now."

She loosened her grip, giving a nervous laugh. "Oh, yeah... Sorry. I guess that's what happens when you're raised by a Viking."

"Miss Alice, please do stop the talking." A femine, robotic voice said, drawing our attention to the front of the room.

I had to hold in the choking noise I was about to make. This woman wasn't exactly... human? She seemed almost like a computer program, and her voice made that believable.

"Hello, I am Evie. You may refer to me as Madame Existor."

I turned to Alice who wore a slight grimace. Looking around, so did mostly everyone else in the room. Stephano looked utterly annoyed and his friend wore a face of horror. Everyone else seemed to feel the same, save for one boy with brown hair and a round, white mask. His face was stoic, and it was rather odd...

"Today will will accomplish not much, but shall we claim lockers?"

I raised an eyebrow at her grammar. She was supposed to be my French teacher? Could she even properly speak English? She looked down at her role-book, calling out names for my classmates to come forward. She sent them out into the hall with a slip of paper to try their lockers and put their things away. When she called my name, I discovered that my locker was the one on the very end of the hallway. Of course, with my luck, it was a bottom locker. A girl stood over it, and I began to tap on her shoulder to ask her to move a bit. Instead, I jumped away when I heard her yelp in pain.

"Ow! My tail!" She whimpered, coiling it around her waist.

"I am so, so, sorry!" I apologized, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Is it okay?"

She turned, looking at me with bright aqua eyes. They were open wide and she hid part of her face with the white tip of her long orange tail. There were a pair of bright orange fox ears atop her below-the-shoulder length blonde hair too, which I couldn't help but smile at.

"It's fine. You didn't mean to." She replied, looking down nervously at my hand on her shoulder.

I moved it off, and she swatted her tail back from her face. "I'm Erin, by the way."

"Chaise." I replied with a smile, holding out my hand for her to shake.

She took it, and I was the one who yelped this time. She pulled away quickly and gasped. I noticed cat-like claws retract back and she reached into her locker.

"I'm really really sorry!" She squeaked, handing me a bandaid.

I laughed at the irony. "I'm fine. Thanks."

"Gosh, Erin. It's been five minutes into the first day and you've already drawn blood on the new boy."

Erin looked at someone behind me and I turned. Another girl stood there. This one was pale like me, with sky blue eyes and pale blonde curls down to her shoulder blades. She had freckles everywhere and a kind, shy smile. The oddest thing about her was either the large stone-like angel wings behind her or the small stuffed dolphin under her arm.

"Shut up, Ella." Erin replied. "Elizabeth, this is Chaise. Chaise, my best friend Ella."

Ella smiled at me. "Nice to meet you. So, what are you?"

"Pardon?"

"Well, foxy-loxy here is pretty self-explanitory, and I'm a cemetery statue. What are you?"

I nodded in understanding. "I'm a chair." I looked away, blushing slightly. "Coincidentally, my  
surname is Chair."

Erin and Ella smiled. Erin was blushing too, and Ella was suddenly onto something else. "Hey, my locker is right next to you guys!" And she kneeled down next to the locker beside mine.

I kneeled beside mine, and Erin closed hers. She looked to me again and waved her tail before darting back inside. Ella shook her head, turning to me as she stowed her dolphin away. "Welcome to Brennenburg Prep, where the only thing more prevalent than drama and hormones is stupidity." And she closed her locker and left.

I put my bag away, not yet sure what that was supposed to mean. Going back inside, I noticed Alice struggling to stuff something into her purse. I sat down beside her and looked at her hands, giving her a questioning look when I saw the barbed whip and sharp dagger.

"I don't want to risk them being stolen from my locker, so I have to shove 'em in this stupid purse!" She growled, accidently cutting a hole in the black material when she pushed too hard. Madame Existor appeared over her shoulder and Alice cursed under her breath.

"Weapons during school hours are is strictly prohibited not allowed, Miss Alice. Please turn them in to me." (a/n I hate typing her dialogue.)

Alice groaned. "But I have practice in 8th period!"

"No buts." The creepy teacher replied, yanking them away.

The bell rang and I sighed. "Later, Allie."

She waved to me, leaving the classroom with her teeth grinding together. I shook my head and laughed, then walked to my second period class. World history. I chose an empty seat in the middle of the classroom and sat down, waving over Ella and Erin when they walked in. They sat next to me and we chit-chatted until the teacher entered the room.

"Hello, students. I'm Mr. Everett." The man started. "Some of you may remember me from last year. It was a great one, and I hope this one will be as well. We don't have a lot to do today, so the Principal suggests we get to know each other a bit. To start off, My name is Lee and I have a daughter by the name of Clementine* in the 1st grade. Please tell us your name and a little something about yourself." Mr. Everett pointed to a boy in front.

"I'm Blair. I play guitar."

The girl to his right spoke next. "I'm Alex. I like singing and horror games."

We went down the rows until I was next. "I'm Chaise and I like... writing?"

Then Erin went. "I'm Erin and I can create illusions." She said, demonstrating the unique ability.

"I'm Ella and I collect stuffed dolphins."

Then the kid behind Ella went. He had jet black hair with blood red streaks. "I'm Onyx and I think this ice-breaker is stupid as hell."

The girl beside him with the electric blue hair went next. "I'm Angel and I approve of Onyx's message."

Then a boy with pink hair and strange magenta eyes looked up from his phone. "My name is Percy, but you peasants can call me Piggeh instead."

Mr. Everett looked furious. "You three. See me after class."

Piggeh did a mocking salute. "Yessir."

I sighed softly, starting to understand what Ella meant.

* * *

Hai! Hai! So very sorry for the long update wait! Anyway, how did you guys like it? I'm slowly working all of the OCs in, so please be patient. This was only two class periods, so I'm going to have to work out how to do my timing. Idk. It should get better as time goes on.

So, first things first. Idk why the hell Evie is the French teacher. I got like 0 teacher OCs, so I'm trying to use game characters instead. Also, he dialogue is f***ed because that's how it is when you talk to her. I couldn't think of any French video game characters that Pewds has interacted with, so pretend that Evie has French-mode or whatever.

*I know that Clem isn't Lee's daughter, but suck it up. This is an AU. (P.S. Do you guys remember what Lee's actual job was? I forgot about it until I had already made him the History teacher. XD Yay?)

Leave reviews! This is a story made special for all you bros, so show some love! I'm not just writing to keep my sanity here! Questions? P.M. me. I'll be happy to explain stuff I made confusing. Love you bros! Byehyeeeee!

~Pocky


End file.
